1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use in soap making and more particularly to a soap plodder for reduction and elimination of wet cracking in soaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wet cracking of soaps has been a problem for many years. Studies have shown that the action of the worm in the barrel of the plodder of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,891 to Marshall is a major factor in wet cracking of soap during use. The reason is that the worm discharges soap in less quantity than necessary to fill the nose cone of prior art discharge heads resulting in inefficient and incomplete welds of the soaps thus resulting in the wet cracking.